Irony and Daring
by December
Summary: Wondering why Mamoru keeps that green jacket? Or why he did evil Prince Endymion a little TOO well? Mamoru's past and present collide, abounding with all kinds of ethical questions. Warning; Lots of bad language
1. Prologue: The Past and the Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own  
"Bad Boy for Life". I don't think P. Diddy is a   
good role model. But, Irony and The Green are   
mine. And I'm rather attached to Irony so please  
ask before you use her. Thanks  
  
Irony and Daring  
  
10 years ago  
A male Japanese teenager enters a room that he was  
very familar with. Wearing a black leather jacket,  
black pants, a black wife-beater and an ugly  
green arm band, he managed to look tough and vulnerable  
at the same time.  
  
The teen turned to a young woman in the room. "I'm  
here, Irony. What is it?" He stopped to make a  
suggestive leer, "Or do I need to ask?"  
  
The woman smiled, an ironic sad smile. She walked up  
to the teen and ripped the arm band off his arm. "I'm  
kicking you out, Dare."  
  
The teen was shocked. "What?! Why?"  
  
The woman sighed. "Because you don't really belong here.  
You need to be out there, become respectable, the whole  
nine yards. You're out of The Green. Period."  
  
The teen argued. "You can't do that! I'm hard. I'm  
tough. This is who I am!"  
  
The woman snorted. "Oh it is not! You may have issues  
with opening your heart to people, in your case that is  
understandable, but you aren'ttough. There is a   
good man underneath all the crap that  
has happened to you. I think we've corrupted you enough."  
  
The teen's eyes narrowed. He was prepared to fight this  
decision, so he used the best weapon he had with this   
woman, the truth. "But I love you. That should be  
enough for me to stay. You can't deny that, and you  
can't deny that you'd break the law that says we can't be  
together."  
  
The women looked at the man who meant so much to her, but  
not in the way he thought. "Dare, you love me like a   
big sister, as if I was your aniki."  
  
This seemed to anger the teen. He pulled the woman into  
his arms and kissed her pretty passionately for a few   
moments. After she began to respond, he pulled away.  
"Does that feel like how someone would love his sister?  
And your response. Is that how you would love your  
son?" the teen sneared.  
  
"All that proves is that you can turn the heads of women  
of all ages. And that I'm a sexual person. But that's  
not a surprise." The woman looked the teen straight in  
the eye. "I'm not changing my mind about this."  
  
"I won't go," The teen insisted. "I'll still be out there.  
You can't leave me to the wolves. You know that, I know that-"  
  
"Mamoru Chiba, stop fighting with me about this, dammit!"  
The woman then sighed. "You are our last great hope. You're  
smart, handsome, able to be made respectable, and 100%  
Japanese! Out of all of us you are the only one who  
has a chance at a normal life. If nothing else, do this  
for everyone who wished they could be accepted. Besides,  
one day we may need someone on the other side of the  
line who will stand up for us. I'm hoping it will  
be you."  
  
The speech seemed to make the teen pause. Finally, he  
replied, "Alright...But when I fail, you'll take me  
back?"  
  
"If you fail after trying your best, which I doubt will  
happen, we'll take you back. Unless you fail on purpose."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The teen turned to stalk out, but the woman called him back.  
She hugged him and then handed him a box. "This is just  
something that you can wear to remember us while you're  
being respectable. It's our trademark color. Anytime  
you need to feel that we are with you, wear this." The  
woman hugged the teen again. "I do love you Dare. Take  
care of yourself."  
  
The teen nodded; it appeared that he was struggling for  
composure, as if he might cry. Control returned, however,  
because hiseyes hardened and he turned and left.  
  
After he had gone through the door, the women said softly,  
"As much as I going to miss you, I hope I never see you  
again. Make me proud Dare. Make me proud."  
  
******   
  
The present  
  
A young man stood in his appartment, preparing for the   
evening. His fiancee was coming over...although they  
really didn't have any more concrete plans than just   
hanging out. The man smiled. His Usako was the bright  
part of his life. She was one of the reasons the   
darkness didn't consume him.  
  
As he moved around cleaning, he noticed his green  
jacket in the corner. Usagi hated that jacket.  
She had even lobbied that he get rid of it...but he   
couldn't. It was a reminder of a support network,  
however dangerous those people may appear to the rest   
of the world.The jacket meant too much to him.   
But he had never explained the origins of the jacket   
to Usagi. It was almostas if he was afraid that   
part of his darkness would contaminate her light in   
some way. He smiled. The strange thing was that he was   
sure Irony would have liked Usagi.  
  
Finished with his cleaning, the young man sat on his  
couch and turned on his television. He was about to   
switch to something besides the news, but stopped when he  
heard the anchor's voice.  
  
"...government crackdown on these 'gang-like' societies  
is moving into full swing. The first big target of the  
new government agency is an 'association' known as The  
Green. Notorious and dangerous, The Green is a mix  
of societies dregs including Americans that the United  
States will not allow returned and children of dubious  
ancestry. The leaders of this dangerous group are wanted,  
dead or alive...however consider them armed and extremely  
dangerous..."  
  
The young man didn't hear the rest as disbelief and dread  
warred within him. 'Bab, what the hell has happened to   
cause this kind of attention?' he thought to himself.  
Before he could become any more worried there was a knock  
on his door.  
  
The young man crossed the room to open the door, expecting  
that is was his finacee. So, he was understandably surprised  
when a figure out of his past was on the other side of the  
door in steletto hells, black leather skirt, black vest, and  
ugly green armband.  
  
The woman smiled and said quietly, "Hi, Dare."  
  
"Irony?"  
  
- to be continued -  
  
(Thanks so much to my wonderful editor Adularia. I  
would sound so much less coherent without her. I  
really appreciate it.) 


	2. History, Herstory and the ability to thr...

Irony and Daring con't  
  
Hey everyone! Was waiting to hear from my  
editor, but I know this is a busy time of   
year...and I wanted some reaction on where I'm  
going with this. So I'm posting what I have   
completed to date. If the feedback you want to   
send is longer than a couple of lines, please   
email at cemberl@yahoo.com. Thanks so much for   
reading. And, as always, I don't own Sailor  
Moon or it's related characters, but Irony, Satire,  
and the Green are mine. Please ask before you  
use them.  
~December  
  
Chapter 1: History, Herstory, and the ability   
to throw a knife  
  
13 years ago  
Three people walked the streets of Toyko. It  
was obvious that none of them were Japanese.  
They did look a little dangerous to the other people  
around...but if you really knew them and their  
activities, you'd probably call them saviours.  
  
"So, why are we making an orphanage run again?"  
asked the man on the right. He was of mixed  
parentage. Half Japanese, half Hispanic-American.  
His military father probably didn't know of his   
existence and his mother didn't want him...so he  
learned to survive on the streets while somehow  
keeping his heart. When he stumbled onto this   
association, for the first time he felt like he   
had family. Family he was pretty protective of.  
  
"Because 'Fearless Leader' here still feels the  
need to look after children. Besides it's her  
good deed of the day." said the woman on the   
far left. Her life was destroyed in a fire a few  
years ago. With no family left and no where to  
go, she wandered the streets for a few days. Then  
she found the association. Besides saving her  
life, it made her feel like she still had a purpose.  
  
"Funny, Satire. Anyway, we all have felt the pain  
of being an outsider. It's a horrible feeling  
for anyone. It's even worse when it happens to  
children. I think we of all people should try  
and make their days brighter." clarified the  
woman in the middle. Hers was the saddest story  
of the three, in part because it never should have  
happened. She was abroad, working on an amazing  
research project before she started grad school.  
But then US-Japan relations went really sour...  
and her country refused to let her come home. For  
some reason, unknown to her, she was barred from  
the US embassy. Her country denied her existence.  
And what could she do to fight back? She was alone,  
in a foreign country, unable to speak the language,  
and not welcome by the natives either. How she  
managed to pull herself together still surprised  
her.  
  
As they rounded the corner near the Rose orphanage,  
they stopped. In front of the orphanage were seven  
men...and a poor, dark hair boy who they were beating  
up.  
  
"Whoa, someone is getting the beat down."  
  
"Or beat in. Either way, those guys from the Ah-coo  
gang are really tough."  
  
The women in the middle sighed. "I agree. Either  
Ah-coo has decided that the boy has potential and  
they are beating him into they 'little group' or  
they have decided he is a threat and they are going  
to kill him." The woman winced as the young  
boy was hit in the stomach again. "Well, I've made  
a decision too."  
  
The women in the middle pulled out a knife that seemed  
to appear out of nowhere and threw it toward the fight.  
As plan it stratched one of the assailants and pinned the  
another's leather jacket (and therefore his arm) to the nearly tree.  
  
The men looked at the knife and then looked in the direction it   
came from. "Well, well, well. Lookie here boys, it's  
the The Green. And look,the head bitch herself is here."   
The speaker's eyesnarrowed. "If you'll excuse us, we're busy."  
  
"I won't excuse you." the knife thrower replied. "Let  
him go; he's under our protection."  
  
The gang laughed. Finally the leader said, "Cut the bullshit,  
Irony. We all know who your 'kids' are. You can't adopt  
another that fast. He's not wearing colors. He can't be  
that important to you."  
  
Always a fast thinker on her feet and determine to save the  
boy, she said, "Oh, he can't?" She walked up to the group,  
pushed the leader and others out of the way and turned to face  
the boy. Hoping both that he was okay and that he was smart, she  
said, "So, you turn a girl's head, disappear, and then worry  
me. What am I going to do with you? Loving you will be  
the death of me, yet." In saying this, she pulled the boy to  
her and gave him a very indecent French kiss. The boy seemed   
to get the idea and played along.  
  
After breaking off the kiss, Irony turned to the other  
men around. "I think my lover can be very important to me."  
  
The group leader objected, "You expect me to believe this,   
Irony. The boy is 13. You are 21. That's against the law!"  
  
Irony shrugged. "He's sexy as hell. What can I say? Besides,  
when, since you've known me, have I ever cared about the law?"  
  
The other men mumbled among themselves that at least that was   
true. Irony had a reputation for ignoring the law on a regular  
basis.  
  
The leader of the small group of males looked frustrated. Then  
after a pause he said, "Fine. You win. You're corrupting  
children. I believe it. We'll leave him alone...but get the  
prick in colors, dammit. People need to be able to identify  
him."  
  
The members of Ah-coo left the area. After they were sure the  
men were gone, the three members of The Green turned to the   
young teen they saved. Irony produced an ugly green armband  
and put it on the boy. "Here, wear this at all times. It'll  
keep you out of trouble. Have a nice day."  
  
Irony and her friends turned to leave. The teen stopped them with  
"Wait! I want to go with you." But he said it quickly and in  
Japanese.   
  
Irony turned to the woman beside her. "Satire, translate." After  
Satire related what had been said, Irony replied with "But you'll  
be missed. And we aren't extactly the safest people to run off with."  
  
"I don't care." asserted the teen. "I not wanted here; they won't   
even notice I'm gone as long as I make it to school occasionally.  
I'll play any part you want. I want to go with you." The teen  
paused. "Besides, I want to knife throw like that."  
  
Satire smirked. "What is it about violence and cars for guys?"   
The young women looked at her leader and best friend. "He's insisting.  
Well, Irony, what to we do?"  
  
Irony looked deep in thought, like she was wrestling with something.  
Then she said, "What do we do? We buy him a leather jacket, make  
sure he still goes to school, teach him English...and name him  
into The Green." Irony looked at the teen. "What is your name?"  
  
After hearing the question (translated of course), the boy   
looked haunted. He replied,"I am told that I am called   
Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Well, Mamoru. You're definitely reckless, I'll give you that. You'd  
have to be reckless and daring to want to join us..." Irony trailed  
off. "Come on, before I change my mind about this."  
  
****  
The Present.  
  
"Hi, Dare."  
  
"Irony?"  
  
The woman standing outside the door laughed. "Well, hell. He  
does still remember me. I'm touched."  
  
Chiba Mamoru smiled at the statement. Then he frowned. "Irony,  
what is going on? Have you seen the news?"  
  
"Seen the news? No. Know we are in some huge shit? Hell yeah."  
The adult woman looked at the young man in front of her. "What  
is it about adversity that brings us together?"  
  
"Adversity brought you here? Where is she? She's not still out  
there-"  
  
"Running around in plan view of the cops? No. We found a safe  
place for Adversity to hide at the beginning of this. She's  
seven months pregnant. We felt that her getting beat by police  
would probably not be good for the baby. What I meant was, what  
is it about bad crap that brings the two of us together?"  
  
Mamoru just shook his head at Irony's clarification, much of him  
too in shock to do much of anything else.  
  
Irony gave a slightly nervous glance down the hall. "Um, Dare,  
ya may want to ask me to come in. Somehow I don't think a woman  
dressed like me lounging outside of your door is good for your  
image."  
  
And with that, Mamoru Chiba let the past back into his life and  
and closed the door.  
  
- to be continued - 


	3. The meeting and the favor

Irony and Daring con't  
  
(Warning: there is a lot of bad language to follow.  
You were warned. Read at your own risk.)  
  
12 Years Ago  
  
As Dare walked purposely into the lounge of The Green  
hangout he heard the murrmers. Irony had called this  
meeting about something she deemed as very important.  
As a member of her inner circle for almost a year now,  
he'd been pretty much by her side most of the time...  
in part to keep up the appearances of the fiction that  
had saved his life. He was going to be up front when   
this gathering started.  
  
"Heads are gonna roll." one member of the Green said.  
  
"Bad Ass Bitch, Head Nigger in Charge, it's all coming  
out. Irony is pissed. What was Da Mold thinking?"  
  
"It's all about the smackdown."  
  
As Dare reached his seat in the front, Irony, Satire  
and Con walked in the side door and took their seats as  
well. You could tell by the look on Irony's face that  
this meeting was not going to be a plesant one.  
  
"Adversity!" Irony barked, "Bring in the crap."  
  
A young blond woman rose and went out into the hallway.  
She returned with 3 seventeen year olds, decked out in   
black leather wearing the ugly green arm bands.  
  
Irony stared them down for a whole five minutes. The   
room had gone completely silent. Finally, the young  
woman said, "Penicilin, Rancid, Rotten...WHAT IN THE  
HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"Look, Your Almightly Bitchiness," began the toughest  
looking of the three. Irony sent him and evil glare  
but the young man continued, "The prick was in my way  
so we...took care of it."  
  
"The prick was in his way." Irony said quietly. "The  
prick was in Rancid's way. He assaulted a CHILD, under  
my PROTECTION, because 'the prick was in his way.'" She  
started to laugh. "Well, shit." She looked at the   
three boys again. "Explain to me why I didn't just let  
you die in that gutter I found y'all in?"  
  
Satire said, "I told you to, Irony. Crap is crap. You  
can't save the whole damm world."  
  
"Fucking A, Irony. You are acting like The Green is   
respectable or something. We're a gang. We be violent.  
Society doesn't like us, why should we respect any of it  
silly ass conventions - "  
  
"Keeping people in one piece is not a 'silly ass convention.'  
Even if I didn't care about people, I care about the safety  
of the family...Did you assholes even think about what could  
have happened if the police got wind of this? Or were you  
fancying a legal beat down?" Irony looked at them. The boys  
in front of her did not seem repentant at all. "Fuck this shit.  
Okay, every Green knife, every Green artifact, out with it now."  
The young men stared at her. "I Said NOW!"  
  
The young men began to comply, pulling out knives and rope, and   
throwing them to the floor in front of them.  
  
"The armbands too." said Satire.  
  
Dare leaned over to Irony, "What are doing? Without the armbands,  
they are free game to any gang or demon out there." he whispered  
to his savior.  
  
Irony turned to the young man next to her. For the first time  
since he'd known her, her eyes were totally cold and unfeeling.  
"Should I care?" was her reply.  
  
Ignoring the shocked look on Dare's face, Irony turned to the young  
men in front of her. "This is your punishment. For the next week,  
you aren't one of us. We don't know you. We don't help you.  
Survive on your own. Grow up. After a week, come back and I may talk  
to you. As the original BAB, bad ass bitch of this group, I've  
spoken. Now get the hell out."   
  
As Adversity pointed the boys to the door, Irony said one more thing.  
"Guys...let's hope for your sakes, that you don't 'get in anyone's  
way.'"   
  
******  
The present  
  
Irony, having taken off her heels at the door, walked into the living  
room of the appartment. "Nice place. Your style of decorating  
hasn't changed much."  
  
Mamoru smiled, "So you finally accept simple as a style?"  
  
Irony laughed, "Hell no. It's just nice to know some things don't   
change." She sat down on the couch. "I realize that seeing me is   
a big surprise."  
  
"Yes it is....Why are you here, Irony?"  
  
The woman took a deep breath. "Dare, do you remember what I said  
to you that last day."  
  
A bitter look came over Mamoru's face. "The sentence, 'We've   
corrupted you enough' comes to mind."  
  
Irony winces. "Okay...well...well, first, was I wrong? You look  
respectable. Life's been better for you, hasn't it?"  
  
Mamoru looked at Irony, "Yeah" he said slowly.   
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Mamoru turned away from her for a second, 'I can't.' He thought to  
himself. 'I never could lie to Irony and I can't tell her everything  
that I've done since I've left.' He turned around. "It's been  
okay. I have some friends, some important people in this new life.  
I have made some bad decisions..."  
  
Irony looked at him. "Like what?" She stared into his eyes. "What   
aren't you telling me?"  
  
"I've done some good things since...the last day and some pretty  
nasty things..."  
  
"Dare."  
  
Mamoru sighed. Maybe he could tell her the truth without telling  
her the truth. "I joined another gang for awhile."  
  
"You WHAT?!!"  
  
"I know, I know. It was stupid. I just...well, I was brainwashed,  
in a sense. I'd found out some heavy stuff about my past and it was   
like I reverted. I went back to the old ways. I guess  
part of me missed intimidation, using sharp objects, and the like.  
The gang was even female headed...and I think some days I just   
pretended that Beryl was you." The last statement surprised him;  
he hadn't realized he had done that until he said it...which also  
meant he did have some of his own memories at that time. Another  
reason for that time to haunt him. His excuse for his behavior   
was gone. "It was a very cutthroat organization."  
  
"How did you get out?"  
  
"The hard work of a women who loved me. There was a pretty nasty  
fight involved, which kil- almost killed me. She risked a lot  
to get me out."  
  
"Sounds like my kind of girl. Would I have liked her?"  
  
"I'm sure you'd like her."  
  
"Oooh, present tense." Irony smiled. "What a lucky girl."  
  
Mamoru sat down next to the woman on the couch. "Okay, Irony.  
Out with it. Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here because I need your help." Irony sighed. "Dare, we  
are in trouble and I can't protect the family anymore. All   
associations are being demonized. We don't know why. I mean, they  
usually don't care about us. The trash killing off the trash.  
Why are we important? Something has happened...but beyond that."  
Irony stopped. She seemed to be struggling to get the last piece  
out. "God, Dare, I would normally never ask this of you. Normally  
I'd disappear and hope you'd forget me and all of your trials and   
all of your pain and just live the life you deserve...but I can't,  
not when so many need me. Dare, I need you speak for us. Explain  
who we are. Explain why the world...should at least just leave us  
alone. Please?"  
  
- to be continued - 


	4. What Do You Do for the One You Love

Irony and Daring con't  
  
Okay, this is another chapter that I have finished.  
Thank you all so much for all the feedback. I really  
appreciate it. This story has taken on a life of its  
own in some ways...and Irony has become something I   
didn't see when I first started writing. Anyway, as  
always, I don't own Sailor Moon, but Irony and all the  
other members of the Green (minus Chiba-san, of course)   
are mine. Please ask before you use.  
~December  
  
10 years ago  
  
"Irony, someone's here to see you." Adversity, general secretary  
and page for the association said as she walked into The Green   
lounge.  
  
Irony looked up from the coversation she was having with Satire.  
"I thought I said I wasn't going to talk negotiations will any   
more gang leaders today. Send them away."  
  
"Irony, I think you need to see this person. If there is one thing I'm  
sure of, it is that they are not a gang leader."  
  
The young woman sighed. "Alright Adversity, I'm coming."  
  
As Irony approached the foyer of the hangout, she noticed her  
visitor. In a proper suit and looking official (and a little  
nervous) the woman asked, "Are you the leader of this...group?"  
  
Irony narrowed her eyes. "Lady, this is the wrong area of   
town to get lost in. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about Chiba Mamoru." The woman watched Irony  
pale. "I take it you know him?"  
  
"Yes. He's okay, right? He's isn't hurt, is he?"   
  
"No, he's not hurt physically. Well, not yet, but - can we sit?  
This could take awhile."  
  
Irony sighed. "Follow me."  
  
Irony led the young woman, who she later discovered was a school offical   
at Dare's school, to her suite. As the offical looked around the room  
in shock, Irony sneared, "Surprised? I take it the dregs of society  
are not allowed to have refined taste, sensibilites, morals, or a clean  
space. Now, what is it you want?"  
  
The woman smiled, "I'm sure you know that Chiba-san is a good student."  
  
"Yes, it's something I insist on. What's your point?"  
  
"There is a new program at a pretigious school on the other side of the   
city. Chiba-san is eligible for it. When we broached the subject, he  
turned it down."  
  
Irony frowned, "He didn't mention it. But I'm sure I can change his  
mind if it is for an opportunity at better education -"  
  
"That's not the only reason I'm here." the woman interupted. "Look,  
you and the people you hang around with are a bad influence on that boy."  
  
"How dare you -"  
  
"We have a system to help boys like him-"  
  
"Your system ignored him and would have gotten him killed!"  
  
"Oh, and being a gang member is safe!"  
  
Irony gave the women an extremely dirty look. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to appeal to any humanity you might have. You have to let  
Chiba-san out."  
  
"Why should I? I've...we've taken better care of him than anyone  
has in a decade....Look, we are the closest thing to family he has.  
He's been through such emotional hell. I refuse to put him through  
more to prove to you or any other judgemental b- person that I have  
humanity."  
  
"So denying him the chance at respectability, university education,  
a job; you're doing because you care about him."  
  
"Look, lady -"  
  
The conversation was interupted by a bang. The school offical looked  
nervous. "What was that?"  
  
Irony paled. "A gun." Irony jumped up and headed toward the courtyard   
the awful sound came from. As she walked with determination, along with  
a little fear, she shouted, "Satire, Connotation, Adversity TO ME!" And  
she hoped beyond hope that she was wrong about what was happening   
outside.  
  
******  
Present  
  
"You're asking me to help you?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Irony.  
  
"At the risk of my reputation? The reputation that you kicked  
me out of The Green so that I could develop it?"  
  
"If there was another way, Chiba-san -"  
  
"Don't you dare." Mamoru suddenly said meanacely.  
  
"What? Don't I dare what?"  
  
"Don't you dare try to turn this into some respectable up-and-up  
request. Dammit, I'm still Dare. Sure I have a university  
education and a reputation, but I'm as much Green as you are. You  
can't put up a wall to save me. I'm finally learning to  
break my walls down."  
  
"She's that special, huh?"  
  
"Yes, she is. But you aren't getting off the hook on this Irony.   
This is part of my past -"  
  
"But you also deserve an out. I can ruin your life. We know this.  
This girl who has been tearing down your walls, there are three years  
of your life that she knows nothing about, correct? And your friends,  
I bet they don't know that at 15 you knew more dirty words than  
the entire US Marine Corps." the woman sighed, "Okay. let's start  
with the basics. Dare, I love you. Do you believe that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The woman smiled. "Okay, do you believe you worked hard to get here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you believe that you deserve to be happy?"  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?"  
  
"The one you're going to answer, smart mouth. No dodging."  
  
Mamoru started to reply, until Irony looked at him and said, "And  
don't lie to me either."  
  
Mamoru took a deep breath and sighed, "Some days, I don't. I really  
don't. But most days I do."  
  
"And it's because of those most days that I'm giving you an out. Look,  
I've always been with you and I've followed your career. Of course  
I have some questions...like what happened the first time you tried  
to go to Harvard...but I know all about the life you have now. And if  
I was given a choice, I'd rather you keep it without having to deal with   
me."  
  
"That's a lot of man-power hours on one person, Irony."  
  
"I know. But you're special. Dare-"  
  
At this point the conversation was interupted, as a voice called out,  
"Mamo-chan" and while talking quickly in Japanese entered the   
appartment to stop and stare at the two people on the couch.  
  
The blonde who had just walked into the room turned two her finacee and  
asked (in her native language), "Mamo-chan, who is this?"  
  
Mamoru rose and looking slightly uncomfortable he began the introductions,  
"Tsukino Usagi this is -"  
  
"Tierrney Alanis Hope. It's a pleasure to meet you." interupted Irony.  
"And that would be my cue to leave." she finished in English, on purpose.  
She turned to look at Mamoru as she turned to leave. "Don't worry   
about it, Dare. I'll figure it out." She looked at the   
perplexed blonde with the odd hairstyle in the middle of the room.   
"Oh, and if she's the one who saved your life, tell her arigato for me."  
  
And with that Irony left the room.  
  
"Who was she, Mamo-chan? How does this Tierrney-san know you? I've  
never heard you mention her before."  
  
The young man sighed. "It's a long story. And it's not really important  
at the moment." 'But it will be later.' Mamoru realized. 'It will be.'  
  
- to be continued -  
  
Everyone wanted to have Irony and Usagi meet. But writing a realistic  
meeting is so hard. Well, since I'm thinking of a sequel, maybe they  
can have a better conversation then, ne?  
  
Oh, and the reference to Beryl in the last chapter. I was refering to the  
period of time when Mamoru was brainwashed and acted as evil Prince  
Endymion working for Queen Beryl. I didn't mean to imply that  
Beryl was Mamoru's current girlfriend. Sorry if I confused anyone. 


	5. Ethics and Training

Irony and Daring con't  
  
Okay all, it's my b-day, so here's my gift to you...the next  
chapter. Please excuse any mistakes in the Japanese...it's not my first  
language (and I don't have a second language).  
~December  
  
  
13 years ago  
  
'He's sitting by himself again. He always sits by  
himself. At least he does when Satire and I don't  
make him sit with us.' Irony sighed. 'The poor  
boy looks so haunted.' And, being Irony, she   
walked with a purpose toward the tree the 13 year  
old sat under.  
  
Without giving a word of introduction, she sat down  
next to him. He turned to look at her. They stared   
at each other for a good five minutes, until Irony  
asked, "Dare? Dabi...Dati...uh..."  
  
"Daijoubu? Hai, daijoubu."  
  
"Oh I don't believe that crap." Dare looked up at her.  
"Dammit this is so much harder without Satire to translate.  
I really need to learn Japanese."  
  
"Maybe...I...should...English?" Dare struggled to get out.  
  
Irony turned around to the boy. "Okay, maybe we can't communicate  
with words. But there are other ways to communicate."  
  
Irony sighed and pulled out her knife. 'It's time I began teaching  
him what he needs to know.'  
  
Dare's face lit up when he saw the knife. The boy had so looked   
forward to learning how to handle the blade like the avenging angel  
who saved him.  
  
At the look of joy, Irony sobered. 'So I know what lesson one is.'  
"Wait!" she said, putting out her hand to stop him from taking the  
knife. She put the knife down and turned to Dare.  
"Knife not good, knife not tool. Look."   
  
After this statement, Irony made a fight and then made a punching motion.  
Dare paled. Irony nodded. "Yes, this bad." She made the punching motion  
again. "But, in this case..." Irony takes Dare's hand, turns it into  
a fist and makes a punching motion in her direction, which she blocks  
using her own fist. "it's good." Irony looked at the boy, "understand?"  
  
The boy nods slowly as if he's processed what Irony was trying to show him.  
  
The young woman sighed. "Alright Dare, listen up. And memorize this  
so that when you learn English you'll remember this and understand what  
I said. No matter what anyone tells you, we are not about - you are not  
about ruthless violence or using fear to gain power. All of that is wrong.  
We are given knives to protect ourselves and all others who cannot  
protect themselves. Use whatever I teach only to benefit humanity. Your  
job is to make this world a better place than when you first got here.  
In my religion we talk about faith, hope and love. None of them are  
easy. All of them are important. If nothing else, remember this.   
However much you may not like your fellow man, love them. Save them from  
evil. Protect their best chance at survival, no matter what it costs  
you. And remember always, unto whom much is given, much is to be   
expected. And Dare...never judge by appearances. Masks hide so much.  
But you know that, don't you."  
  
The boy seemed to be in deep concentration. He finally nodded a few   
minutes after Irony had finished.  
  
"Good." Irony picked up her knife and turned to the boy. "Now, I'll  
teach you how to throw this."  
  
*****  
The present.  
  
It still amazed him that he was back in this area of town. And that he  
was looking for her. All those different times he thought of tracking  
her down...and she had been keeping tabs on him the whole time. She   
even knew where he lived.   
  
Mamoru sighed and pulled a little on his green jacket. When you don't  
have armbands, you do the next best thing. He sighed. Irony had never asked him  
for something. At least, she never asked him for something that wasn't  
really for him. And this one time she asks for something...she backs   
out of begging the favor very quickly.  
  
Well, maybe it was about time he did her a favor for once.  
  
Mamoru knocked on the door to the hall. The man on watched looked out...  
and stared at the man on the outside. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to see Irony. I'm family."  
  
"Where's your armband?"  
  
"How is that important? Besides, look at this jacket. Do you think I  
wear it because I like the color?"  
  
The watchman still looked at Mamoru with distrust. "How do I know you  
are not a police officer?"  
  
"If I was 5-0 don't you think I'd have a better cover than this? Hell,  
get someone else to doublecheck me if you are so worried."  
  
"Fine." The watchman went back into the club and called for someone. Soon  
another pair of eyes, female this time, looked out of the door. There  
was a gasp and then the door flew open.  
  
"Dare! I don't believe it. What are you doing back here?" Said the  
female.  
  
"LB?! Wow. It's been...years. Still like leather pants I see."  
  
LB laughed. "And look at you! You clean up well."  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Thanks. Is Irony around?"  
  
"She's where she always is when she need to think." LB sighed, "Dare,  
you are going to help her, right? I mean a lot is weighing on her and  
she's trying to do it all herself again. Satire and Con can only  
do but so much. Please. We are all worried about her."  
  
Mamoru nodded. LB smiled and walked away as Mamoru made his way to the  
dart board. He was just in time to see a knife hit the bullseye. "The  
old lady still has it, I see."  
  
Irony turned around. "Dare! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Figuring out a way to help you."  
  
"You don't have to-" she started to say as she removed her knife from  
the dart board.  
  
"Irony this is the first time you have ever asked me for anything.  
Did you think I wasn't going to at least try to honor the request?"  
  
Irony sighed. "Okay, let's make a deal. I'll play you in darts. If  
I win, you forget I asked for help and go and make the blond "bunny"  
happy. If you win, you can help. I'll be using my knives on the board,  
you'll have to choose among the dart collection-"  
  
Mamoru interrupted. "No, I think I have something with me that will  
work." And with that, he threw one of his trademark roses. Bullseye.  
  
Irony stared at the rose and got very quiet. "Sit down, Dare." she   
practically whispered.  
  
Recognizing that tone of voice as a combination of hurt and anger, the   
young man sat down, not quite sure what he had done.  
  
Irony soon put his confusion to rest. "For the most part, we don't read  
the news around here. News reports are for the legal, legitmate people.  
Gossip and networks are what keep us alive here. But, over the years,  
we have been following the stories of the sailor senshi. Most in our  
association like the storyline...you know good versus evil and good wins.  
Others just like the idea in girls in skirts that short. I followed  
it because it reminded me of supermarket tabloids back home. I never  
believed it was real." Irony pulled the rose out of the board and threw  
it so it stuck out of the table, inches from Mamoru's hand. "So Dare,  
when were you going to tell me that I helped train Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
"Irony-"  
  
"And don't bother to deny it either. Why the hell didn't you tell me,  
dammit?"  
  
"I didn't know where you were."  
  
"I don't mean when you started, I mean three days ago when I visited you-"  
  
"I was trying to protect you!"  
  
"From what?!" Irony screamed. She then walked to table and sat down  
next to Mamoru. "I want to here the whole story. Now."  
  
"Irony -"  
  
"NOW!...or don't you trust me?"  
  
Mamoru paused, then nodded. "Thousands of years ago, in a time of   
great peace called the Silver Millenium, there was a great kingdom  
on Earth's moon..."  
  
- to be continued -  
  
So what's with Irony calling Mamoru "Dare"? No, I'm not mixing  
dub and original names. "Dare" is a gang nickname, just as Irony,  
Satire, and the names of the other Green members are nicknames.  
I've already shared Irony's real name. In the next chapter (which  
will be a while because it is harder to write) you'll see how Chiba-san  
got the nickname, "Dare"  
  
Oh, and about the title. Yes, it refers to Irony and Mamoru...but it  
is also ironic in a way. You'll see what I mean at the end (in about   
three chapters). 


	6. Name and Reputation

Hey everyone! I told you this chapter would take awhile. But take  
heart! The story is almost over. Just two more chapters!! Thanks  
for reading. And I'll be doing a sequel, I promise.  
  
13 years ago   
The usual four walked into the wooded area. It was not   
often that members of the Green came here; it involved leaving Toyko  
proper. But in some ways this ground was "sacred". This was where  
people joined their number, officially.  
  
No one was really sure what the space was supposed to be.  
Irony maintained that it was a failed ropes course. Con thought it  
was some kind of secret military training area. Satire thought it was  
remnants of a structure that was destroyed. If one has asked the young  
man with them, he would have likened it to a car wreck. One tended to   
see their worst fears in the mix of trees, wood, rope, and wire.  
  
Today the space was being used for a naming. But this was  
a special naming. Only the inner core of Con, Satire, and Irony were  
present. No hazing from the crowd, no heckling.  
  
The four stopped in front of a tree that was a mess of wires and  
branches. "This will tell us." Irony declared.   
  
The four looked at the tree, three knowing the next task to be   
assigned. Irony was going to order the boy to climb the tree. If and how  
he did this would yield his name. This was one of the two ways a member   
received their name...the other was based on an observed life experience  
of the member. Irony was wary about taking that road with young Mamoru  
Chiba. He was very standoffish while being extremely ready to please.  
It seemed that he saw the Green as family or something even more precious.  
Irony wanted him named before he decided to do something stupid to get  
a name.  
  
At first glance, the task of the climbing the tree seemed hard  
and dangerous. Then, as one noticed the wires, it seemed easier and safer.  
When one looked at the tree again, one realized that the wires didn't  
help support and the tree looked very dangerous. The fourth glance that   
made the climb seem easy again was more about faith in the Green than the   
apparent safety of the tree. Whether one climbed the tree or not, it  
was usually easy to tell what level the climber viewed the tree.  
The most common levels were one and four. As Irony noted the boy's   
narrowed eyes, he obviously viewed the tree through the third view.  
  
Irony sighed. She turned to the young man, and, with Satire's  
help, put the request to the boy. He nodded and went to tackle the tree...  
with abandon. The three watched the boy...two a little concerned. But   
one was actually enjoying the show.  
  
"Woohoo! Look at that boy go!"  
  
"Con! That boy is going to kill himself. Crap."  
  
"Come Satire. Look at him! That's amazing!"  
  
"That's reckless."  
  
"I have to agree with her," Irony sighed. "The climbing is  
reckless, dangerous, caring...Oh Gawd, can he actually balance on that  
branch?!"  
  
"Come on! You have to admit the kid is daring."  
  
"Daring?...Dare. Y'all that's it! We'll call him Dare - so  
get him the hell out of that tree!"  
  
The Present  
  
Mamoru sighed as he entered the Crown Arcade. He'd spent  
all of last night explaining his "other life" to Irony. She reacted  
like a cross between a concerned mother and a proud big sister. She  
was also still a little angry that Mamoru hadn't shared before. Of   
course, Irony didn't know the identity of the senshi or the moon  
princess...but if she ever met them, Irony would be smart enough  
to figure out who they were AND smart enough not to say a word about it.  
In essence, he trusted her. Between Irony and Usagi, Mamoru had  
regained (for the most part) the ability to trust and believe.  
  
But that had little to do with why he was dragging himself  
to the arcade instead of going to sleep. Motoki had called him while  
he was out. He left a message, practically demanding that Mamoru see  
him this morning. The summons was extremely odd...but Mamoru figured  
he'd find out what it was about eventually.  
  
As the young man walked into the arcade, he saw his best friend,  
looking very stern. Mamoru sat down across from him.  
  
"Hello, Motoki."  
  
"What in the hell are you thinking?"  
  
Mamoru stared at his friend. This was not like him at all. But  
the summons had sounded strange. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Usagi was in here a day ago. She was talking to her friends   
about your odd visitor. I was curious, so I did a little research. So,  
I'll ask again. What in the hell are you thinking, hanging around a   
gang leader? AND exposing Usagi to her? Usagi's like a second little  
sister to me. Please explain to me why you are hanging around kyojomochi."  
  
Mamoru sighed, "It is not easy to explain. And Irony is not   
dangerous. She's actually-"  
  
But his friend had cut him off. Motoki continued on his rant,  
showing that he obviously wasn't listening to the previous response.  
"And where were you last night? Taka came in earlier. We both know   
the kind of crowd he runs with - and he said he saw you near his hangout  
last night. What are you thinking? Mamoru-"  
  
"I'm thinking that my friends need my help!" Mamoru exploded.   
Then the young man sighed, "Look Motoki, there is a lot I haven't told  
you-"  
  
"I'm not surprized," the blond man said. "I had figured that you  
probably had a rough childhood. But Mamoru these people are evil, wrong.  
I don't care what lies and blackmail they fed you as a kid, but you  
have to cut them out of your life. Now!"  
  
"Motoki-"  
  
"If you keep these people in your life, I'm gone. And I'll make  
sure that Usagi is gone too."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"These people are a menance to society."  
  
"They are not! You don't know them!"  
  
"And you don't either. Who knows what drugs they had to strung  
out on. Be glad that someone got you out. And leave them alone."  
  
"Motoki, they are practically my family!! You don't understand,  
and I won't let you -"  
  
The conversation was cut off by a scream.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
Mamoru paled. "That was Usako." He got up and ran toward the  
terrifying sound.  
  
- to be continued - 


	7. Guns and Knives

Next to last chapter, folks. Sorry for the wait. I  
have been so busy of late and these last two chapters  
have been really hard to write.  
  
Thanks for all of the feedback. I really do appreciate  
it. I will also be writing a sequel (so don't kill me  
after the next/last chapter).  
  
As always, I don't own Sailor Moon and the Green and Irony  
are December originals. Please get permission before you   
use them.  
~December  
  
10 years ago  
The most hated group among the outcosts and forgottens  
of Toyko society was LMS. Into drug dealing, forced prosetution,  
lawbreaking for money, and senseless violence, this gang was   
given a wide berth. The Green hated this group as well, each member  
for their own reasons. Satire hated them because they were the   
worst scum in Toyko, reported to be behind many acts of arson. Con  
hated them because they fought without reason, much less honor.   
Adversity hated them for her own reason. She would only say that they  
were the reason she was aptly named. Irony hated them for their   
weapon of choice...guns.  
  
One thing the Green and LMS had in common was the value they   
placed upon respect. Respect meant vastly different things to the  
two groups, however. To the Green, respect meant looking people in  
the eye, treating everyone like a human being, calling people by name   
(or at least what they wished to be called), and treating people as  
one would like to be treated his or herself.  
  
To the members of LMS, respect basically meant fear. They  
wanted people to practically bow in their presence, to allow LMS members   
to do whatever they wished. But above all, LMS wanted fear.  
  
So the confrontation that happpened that May day came as no  
surprize to anyone who was told the whole story. A member of LMS had  
seen a woman he wanted the day before. In the process of taking her,  
against her will, he was stopped by a Green knife and a daring dark   
haired young man. This member of the Green dared to look this LMS  
member staight in the eye and went further to demand that the woman  
be left alone. On top of all of these "insults" the young man had  
the audasicity to look angry, not scared. All the members of LMS agreed  
that such disrespect could not go unpunished...so the next day they  
rode their motorcyles into Green territory...  
  
...And surrounded the young man in question, cutting off  
the young man from all the other members of the Green that were around.  
  
The young man looked at the LMS member her had confronted  
yesterday, again in the eye, and said, "Will you let me pass?"  
  
"You don't fear us?! You won't quake in our presence?!  
You aren't shitting in your pants at the sight of us?! You should  
be begging us for mercy, boy!"  
  
The young man still looked unfazed. "Will you let me pass?"  
  
In anger, the "wronged" member of LMS pulled out his gun and  
shot into the air. That started a chaing of events.  
  
First the Green members cut off from one of their own, rushed   
to the circle, only to have LMS members pull guns on them. Second, the  
LMS member who fired the gun in the air then pointed it at the person   
who had so insulted him. Just a few seconds later, Irony, Satire, Con,  
and Adversity rush out of a nearby building toward the circle.  
  
Irony pushed her way into the circle...and almost lost both  
her composure and her lunch at the sight that greeted her. Angry  
and a little scared, Irony looked at the members of LMS that surrounded  
her and Dare and said, "Leave. Get off our turf. NOW. Or I won't be  
responsible for my actions."  
  
"Big talk, little girl. You do realize I have a loaded gun, right?  
I could just shoot you dead now."  
  
"But I don't think you're that stupid." A murmer of shock went  
through the LMS members. "Please. You know where you are, who now  
surrounds, and that I'm their leader. Kill me, and you kill the one  
thing that is holding them in check at the moment. If my safety isn't  
an issue, they would probably kill you. And feel justified in doing so."  
Irony's eyes narrowed, "Whatever Dare did to 'offend' you, he's not sorry  
about it. We are proud of him for it. And all your threats against me  
show just how weak you are. So, go slink back into the sewer you came   
from."  
  
The members of LMS looked extremely angry at this point. The  
man who held the gun on Irony paused and then said, "Killing you may be  
stupid...but if I get rid of the prick beside you, we teach the lesson."  
Then the young man fired.  
  
Screaming, "NO!!" Irony flung herself at Dare, knocking him to   
the ground, and taking the shot in her own shoulder. The pain of the   
gunshot rendered Irony unconsious. The fall did the same thing to the  
young man underneath her...so both missed the following chaos. Which  
included Con firing a machine gun in the air, LMS members scattering,  
dodging flying knives and rocks, and a nearby child being killed by   
stray gunfire from the departing LMS.  
  
The Present  
  
Irony stood in an alley near the Crown Arcade. Yes, it was  
about 9 in the morning and she had had no sleep before. But she was  
out...waiting for Dare. She figured she'd stop him on the street   
after he came out of the Arcade where his friend worked. Somehow she  
just didn't think that it would be a good idea to go in to see "Chiba-san"  
in a public place. The only way he could help was to seem as if he  
had no connections to any association at all. He wasn't going to like  
that idea, but he'd be able to help. And she finally understood that   
helping was all he wanted.  
  
Shortly after Dare left last night, her contact came in...with  
the reason for the crackdown. It had taken a lot of stealth and struggle  
on the part of the Green to move the Prime Minister's daughter to a   
safe place where Dare could point police. It had taken longer to pull  
together the information he'd need, which Irony now carried in a white  
envelope.  
  
Irony paused as she heard a sound from the other end of the   
alley. Slinking back into the shadows, she looked in the direction the  
sound was coming from, and to her surprise, saw Dare's girl coming up the  
alley from the other way. "Okay, that's odd. I thought good girls didn't  
do alleys," Irony thought to herself. She made a mental note to tell  
Dare about it later.  
  
"Well, well, well. Lookie here."  
  
At that sound Irony's head whipped to the other side of the alley,  
where she saw a member of LMS advancing on Tsukino-san, who looked  
worried for the first time since Irony had seen her in the alley. In a   
matter of minutes, but not without struggle on her part, the gang member  
had Usagi in a tight hold from behind. "I guess it's time we had a little  
fun girlie." Usagi screamed.  
  
At this point, Irony made a decision. Staying silent and passing  
on her information may have been for the greater good...but she always  
had problems understanding the greater good when she watched the lesser  
suffering because of it. She stepped out of the shadows and threw her  
knife at the gang member. It caught him in the hand causing him to let  
go of the young blond he was holding...who began screaming anew at the   
blood shooting out of the wound onto her and the pavement.  
  
As the hurt gang member began to shout profanity at Irony,  
Mamoru and Motoki appeared at the top of the alley. Still screaming,  
crying, and shaking Usagi ran right to Mamoru, who caught her in his arms  
and tried to calm her down. Between Motoki's shouts, demanding to know what  
happened, to the cursing gang member and Usagi's cries, the alley was  
total confusion...the sirens only added to it.  
  
Before she could really react, much less disappear, Irony was   
surrounded by police. They grabbed her slammed her against the nearest  
wall and proceed to cuff her...after a rather rough pat down and the  
removal of her other two knives...and the white envelope she had with  
her.  
  
Seeing Irony slammed against the wall, Mamoru made a move to help  
her, but by then the crying Usagi had looked to see what was happening in  
the alley and had turned back to Mamoru, trying desperately to tell him  
something. So he and Motoki had to turn their attention to his Usako,  
as he was helpless to help Irony in any way.  
  
In the end Irony didn't really feel the pain of the wall, or the  
police sticks, or the hits she took before losing consciousness in the   
police car. Her only concern was that she failed to protect those who   
needed her...who now had no one to fight for them.  
  
- to be continued -  
  
Not the happiest chapter in the world, is it? This chapter was probably  
the hardest to write for a variety of reasons. That may be because I  
don't write violence well. Anyway, the story will soon be over. Thanks  
for reading. 


	8. The Daring Irony

This is it. The last chapter.   
  
The present  
The press were all gathered on the steps of jail. From  
the crowd of reporters one would think this press conference  
was of international importance. And in a way, it was. The  
woman arrested and charged in this and other henous crimes was  
described as an American...something which the United States  
vehemently denied. The story of her rampage and capture had  
spread throughout the world. At that moment, the woman  
under arrest was probably the most hated person in the world...  
or somewhere in the top twenty.  
  
This conference was sure to be emotional and moving, as it was  
called by the victim's fiance. The press was prepared to here  
more calls for the accused's death, anger, saddesss...all that  
stuff that helps CNN and MSNBC make their bottom lines. The world  
was definitely watching.  
  
The press quieted down as the young man approached the podium. He  
looked tired and sad. The cameramen zoomed in on his face and the   
people with mics moved them closer to the young man. This was going   
to be good.  
  
The young man took a deep breath and began.   
  
"Thank you all for coming. All of you know me as Mamoru Chiba,  
the fiance of the Usagi Tsukino, who was attacked two days ago.  
I know you expect me to talk about her condition, the attack, my  
anger, and my cry for justice. Well, you would be half right. I  
am not here to talk about the attack. I am here to ask for justice.  
And justice would be setting Alanis Hope Tierrany free.  
  
"Since the government crackdown, the Green has been protrayed in the  
media as a dangerous group, corrupting children and hurting people.  
Nothing could be further from the truth. And the reason I know this is  
from the age of 13 to the age of 16 I was a member of the Green myself."  
  
- the end -  
  
*ducks flying objects* Remember, I promised a sequel. There are a lot  
of things that I want to address and a twist I want to add, hence,  
new story. But I honestly could not end this story any other way.  
Mamoru is doing something very "daring" here...sharing a part of  
his past that could make his future more difficult to make someone else's  
present a little better.  
  
And for everyone who is still angry with me about the state of   
the Mamoru-Motoki friendship at this moment, you are going to be  
angry with me for awhile (but not forever).  
  
Thanks for all of the feedback and support. Until the sequel.  
~December 


End file.
